Break the Bank (3)/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels OPENING (1ST FORMAT A): "This is our Prize Vault. Inside the vault is a fortune in cash, fabulous prizes, and television's fun filled bonus game! (insert events & prizes). All this, and a brand new car! Time is the key that will open our vault for one of these lucky couples, as they try to… BREAK THE BANK!! And now, here's the star of Break the Bank…GENE RAYBURN!!!! OPENING (1ST FORMAT B): "This is our Prize Vault. Behind this door is a fortune in cash, fabulous prizes, a brand new car, and television's most fun filled bonus game! (insert Prize Vault clips of past shows) A test of knowledge will open this vault door for one of our lucky couples, as they try to… BREAK THE BANK!! And now, here's the star of Break the Bank…GENE RAYBURN!!!! 2ND OPENING SPIEL: "These are our returning champions (insert couple's names). To date this (insert relationship) team has won in cash and prizes over $XX,XXX! They are back today to try and beat their new challengers for another chance in our fabulous Prize Vault, here on…''BREAK THE BANK''!!! And now here's your host on Break the Bank…JOE FARAGO!!!! Host Spiels "Thanks very much, and welcome to the show that proves that time really is money. (Let's not waste any time.) Let's meet today's players. Michael Hanks, tell us about 'em." - Gene's Spiel (1) "Thanks very much, and welcome to Break the Bank. (insert three of today's events). Let's meet the couples who'll be competing for seconds. Michael Hanks, tell us about 'em." - Gene's Spiel (2) "Hello everyone, and welcome to our game of knowledge and skill. Say, there are lots of challenging events in our Prize Vault today. (insert three of today's events) In addition, at stake today in our vault, our prizes worth over (insert total)! Now, you've already met our returning champion, so Michael, if you would please, introduce their opponents." - Joe's Spiel from the Stunts Format Catchphrases "And these are our two competing couples!" - Michael end to the contestant introductions "Okay, welcome to one and all. Good luck on Break the Bank. Now players, in our game, you'll be competing for seconds. You earn seconds by answering up to six questions on a variety of subjects. As you can see, the first five questions are worth 5, 10, 20, 40 and 80 seconds each. However, the sixth question is worth 100 seconds. Each answer is a clue to a puzzle. The couple who solves two puzzles first will win the game; and take the seconds they've earned into this/inside the Prize Vault for a chance to collect valuable prizes and an opportunity to break the bank, which today is worth/has grown to (insert bank amount)." - Gene's Rule Explanation "Okay, players and for you folks at home, contestants on Break the Bank answer questions. Each time they answer a question correctly, they're awarded seconds. Now, as you can see, the first five questions increase in value from 5 to 80 seconds each. However, the sixth question is worth 100 seconds. Each answer is a clue to a puzzle. Now, for example, in a previous game, (insert championship couple) solved this puzzle with the clues (insert clues & puzzle solution). Now, the couple who solves two puzzles first wins the game; and goes into our Prize Vault using the seconds they've won to accumulate as many prizes as possible. And finally, the winning couple will have an opportunity to try and break our bank, which today is worth/has grown to (insert bank amount)." - Joe's Rule Explanation "We'll be back to see if (insert trailing couple) can catch up when we return to BREAK THE BANK!" "(insert controlling couple), you have a very important decision to make. Solve the puzzle right now, or risk losing control by trying for an additional 100 seconds in the Prize Vault." "Now here's a lady who we'll help our winners/you in our Prize Vault. Let's welcome Kandice Kuhel/(former Miss USA) Julie Hayek!" "Now you see why it was so important to earn all those seconds. Because here's where you'll be spending your seconds in our Prize Vault, completing as many events/trying to earn as many prizes as you can. And now here's Michael Hanks to tell you about those prizes. Michael?!" "Kick the tires, toot the horn!" - said by Joe as the couple who broke the bank walked over to the Mazda 323 or Suzuki Samurai in the second format upon breaking the bank "Don't trip on the balloons!" - also said by Joe when a couple broke the bank and walked over to the car they won Tagline "Gene Rayburn/This is Joe Farago, saying join us next time to see if (insert winning couple) will get another chance to BREAK THE BANK!" Category:Quotes & Catchphrases